His Chosen Destiny
by joyfulsara
Summary: Formerly Destinies Intertwined. Prince Zuko is chasing the Avatar but then an old friend comes, can she change everything Ok guys I fixed everything. And enjoy!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ok people I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or it's characters. Blah blah blah blah.

Prologue

Prince Zuko said, "We should go to the village in search of the Avatar, men."

Uncle said, "And maybe even stock up on supplies."

Later that morning…………….

"The ship is docked sir." Said a soldier.

'Ok, you are to go with half of the crew in search of the Avatar with me. The other half is going to guard the ship." Replied Prince Zuko giving other commands.

Meanwhile………………..

Aang said, "Saaka, you know we've got to stock up on supplies.

Saaka replied, "Fine, but if we get caught don't blame me."

Katara said, "Will you two keep bickering?

"No Katara." They replied.

"Good." She said glad the bickering would stop for now.

Meanwhile with Prince Zuko……………….

"Everyone, please follow me, we have to catch the Avatar." Said Prince Zuko.

Hey everyone! I hope you like the first chapter. I know it's a little short but it will get better. Anyway please review!


	2. The Encounter Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Chapter 1: The Encounter Part 1

As Zuko and his men were setting out someone suddenly appeared on the ship. The guard caught her with ease since she was looking around confused.

Prince Zuko sighed muttering, "What now?"

The girl spotted Uncle and shrieked, "Oh Uncle how are you?"

"Fine, thank you. But who are you? asked Uncle.

She said, "I can't believe you don't recognize me! I'm Sakura, remember?"

"Oh, of course, Sakura! I just didn't recognize you. You sure have grown!' replied Uncle.

Prince Zuko stood there stunned.

Sakura turned around and said casually, "Hey Prince Zuko."

He blushed and replied, "Oh, um, hi Sakura."

Sakura said, "You guys can go wherever you were gonna go. I'll just come along.'

Prince Zuko sighed and knew there was no use trying to talk her out of it. He replied, "Of course, come this way."

Sakura asked, "So, how are you? What's happened?"

Prince Zuko began to explain everything as they searched the town. It even included his banishment.

Hey guys! Do you like this chapter? I hope you did. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed my story!


	3. The Encounter Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

All thoughts are italicized.

Chapter 2: The Encounter Part 2

Prince Zuko all of a sudden said, "Get him!"

Sakura turned and saw Aang. She yelled out, "Hey Aang, what's up?'

Aang went past the guards with ease and hugged Sakura. He said, 'Sakura is it really you? Wow, you must be really old!"

Sakura laughed, "No, I'm not really old. Yes, it is really me. I was reborn a while ago.'

Prince Zuko finally stopped gapping and said, "Capture him."

"Aang, you must go quickly. I will see you again soon." said Sakura. With that Aang, Katara, and Saaka ran off. With feeble attempts from the soldiers they escaped.

Prince Zuko said, 'Let's go back to the ship now!'

They went off, leaving the village very quickly. Zuko took Sakura aside to talk to her.

Zuko said, "How could you let him escape?"

Sakura replied, "He is my friend like you are. Do you really think things will go back to normal after you capture Aang?"

'Yes, my father said that my title would be returned and I wouldn't be in disgrace." said Zuko.

"That may be true, but your father will still not entirely forgive you for your outburst." replied Sakura.

Zuko glared at her. He said, "For now you can bunk in here. I will not have you in a prison cell, your **majesty.** I will bunk with Uncle.'

"Fine, whatev." replied Sakura, Now if you will please excuse me, I must go."

Sakura left quickly. Zuko just stared out of the door. He thought, _why is she so vexing?_

Uncle walked in saying, "You like Sakura don't you?"

Prince Zuko replied, "NO way. We were just childhood friends.

"Whatever you say.' said Uncle amused.

Meanwhile…………………..

"Who was that?" asked Katara.

"That was Sakura, my best friend." replied Aang.

"Oh really, then why was she with Prince Zuko?' asked Saaka.

"She has many obligations as Queen. Some of which I don't care to pay attention to." replied Aang.

"Oh and where is she Queen?" asked Saaka half mocking.

"She is the ruler and protector of the Universe. The only Avatar besides me in a way, since she can bend all 4 elements. Except that it is not her job to keep the peace, she allows destiny to keep its flow." replied Aang.

"Oh sure, uh-huh that makes a lot of sense." said Saaka.

"Will you 2 keep on bickering everyday?" asked Katara half exasperated.

"I'm going for a walk." announced Aang.

Zuko's ship…………………..

Sakura was looking at the calm ocean. She thought, _so Zuko has changed, fine_. Uncle then sat down next to her. She was surprised.

"I hope you will not be offended by my nephew." said Uncle.

"Uncle, I know that Zuko has changed much. Even though I think it's for the worse." replied Sakura.

"Yes, well that's how things are. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to go." Said Uncle.

Sakura said, "Of course, go do your job."

Sakura then gazed out into the ocean again.

Hey guys! I'm back again. I hope you liked this chapter. Again, thanks to all those who review or have kept reading this story!


	4. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Ok, everything in italics is the thoughts of people.

Chapter 3 The Dream

In the dream…………………

Sakura saw two men talking; no it was the Fire Lord and her father. She could only hear bits of the conversation.

Her father said, "Please help me. I need to have someone kill her so my plan can be complete."

The Fire Lord asked, "What do you have to offer?'

Her father said something.

The Fire Lord replied obviously pleased, "I can help you but why would you kill her?"

He replied, "It was an honor to marry her and she has so much power. Please do not…………

Sakura then woke up as she screamed. Prince Zuko was there in the room. He looked really concerned.

He asked, "What's wrong?"

"It was just a bad dream." mumbled Sakura.

"Oh really, well you could have woken anyone up within a fifty-mile radius." replied Prince Zuko.

"I highly doubt that. Anyway you can go back to sleep, I'm fine." said Sakura.

"Are you really?" asked Zuko suspiciously.

He looked at Sakura closely. She had the same expression that she always had when she's worried and/or scared. He thought _so she hasn't changed that much. She's just more mature, serious, and hurt who's seen horrible things. _

Sakura felt a tear running down her cheek.

She said, "Oh Zuko, it was awful."

She leapt for a hug. Her head was rested against his shoulder. He looked down and kissed her on the head.

Prince Zuko replied, "Don't worry everything will be fine."

He held onto her too afraid to let go. He thought _I can't like her! This is impossible were just friends. I barely know her now._

Sakura just held on too afraid to go back to her nightmare/dream.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks again for reviewing. Sakura's past with her father is explained a little in my other fanfic starting in Chapter 5, Sailor Universe! If you want to know what her past is but there isn't much. And please review! All comments are welcome, especially criticism on my writing! Anyway I hope you have a great day, week, or w/e until next time!


	5. The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Airbender.

Author's Note: I changed the name of the story because TundraPheonix told me that she had the same title for her story and published it the day before I did. Unfortunately I was unaware of this. Also to remind you thoughts are in italics.

Chapter 4 The Battle

The next morning…………….

Sakura knew that Prince Zuko was looking for Aang. She thought, _he's so stupid to still have a high regard for his father. _She looked out at the sea. All of a sudden the ship came to a stop. Sakura asked, "What's going on?"

"Apparently Commander Zhou is stopping the ship so he can get the glory of capturing the Avatar. He probably thinks we're not really suitable for it." replied a crewman rolling his eyes.

Sakura, Prince Zuko, and Uncle are then in the fort being interrogated by Commander Zhou. Sakura yawned thinking, _this is sooooooooo boring._ But then Prince Zuko challenged Commander Zhao to a duel.

At the match…………

Prince Zuko was losing at first but gained control of the match. He then won. Commander Zhou was furious.

Uncle said, "Even my nephew in exile is more honorable than you."

Sakura said, "So you're the Commander around her. Huh, I guess they let any firebender become a commander. Obviously in more respectable days you would be a regular soldier. You obviously don't have self-control or discipline."

"You little brat." he spat out.

"Oh really, there goes your lack of self-control again. I'll battle you if you want, no Agni Kai, of course." said Sakura coolly.

"Girls don't firebend. It's against the law here, only the Princess can." replied Commander Zhao smirking.

"I can, unlike ordinary girls, I have special permission or you could say an upper hand in the matter." replied Sakura.

"Fine." said Commander Zhao.

The battle began. Commander Zhao tried to start attacking like crazy. But Sakura beat him in 30 seconds. Sakura walked away with Uncle and Prince Zuko who had waited for her.

Uncle said, "Thank you for the tea."

Author's Note: Oh yeah, girl kicks butt! And please review! Thanks to all who have!


	6. Dreams and Premonitions

Disclaimer: Check past chapters.

Chapter 5 Meditation and Premonitions

Prince Zuko said, "Wow! Sakura that was really fast. You've become a really great firebender."

Sakura said, "It was easy, after all he can't control fire. He has such a short temper. Anyway, I guess we should go."

"Yes." replied Zuko.

They packed quickly and went on their way again. Prince Zuko went to go meditate in his room. Sakura went out on the deck to meditate by the calm water. Uncle went to confer with the crew.

An hour later………

Prince Zuko was done meditating. He went outside. Sakura was still meditating. She felt a pull into the ocean. Prince Zuko stopped her before she fell. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Zuko. Zuko looked worried.

Sakura asked, "What's wrong?"

Zuko replied, "I thought you were going to fall into the ocean."

"Oh, felt a pull towards the ocean. I had a weird dream. I think it was a premonition." said Sakura.

Zuko said, "We are going to go and search for the Avatar now."

Sakura asked, "Why? I know you want to regain your honor, but why do it if nothing will change. Your honor was only taken away because you did the right thing."

Zuko said determined, "It wall change."

As Zuko walked off, Sakura thought, _if the premonition was right then it won't. Also his evils are more than they will ever seem most likely and to think he helped my power hungry father. I want to personally deal with the stupid Firelord Ozai, but I can't. Oh well, it'll be good to think he'll be taken down._

Author's Note: Ok everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks to all who have read my story. Also to those who have reviewed it.


	7. The Avatar & Sakura

Disclaimer: Look it up in previous chapters

Chapter 6 The Avatar and Sakura

That night…………..

Sakura fell asleep quickly. The only thing was that she had really weird dreams. ---

_"Hey Aang!" Sakura said._

_"Sakura you're finally back!" replied Aang happily and running towards her._

_They hugged tightly. Aang was so excited. Sakura always knew what to do. She was mature, yet very troublesome._

_"Aang! It's time to practice!" said one of the monks harshly. (A/N: Sorry I don't remember any of the other monks' names except Gyatso. So obviously it's not Gyatso.)_

Another dream………..

_"Sakura, do you have to go?" asked Aang sadly._

_"I must go Aang. I will hopefully visit really soon." Replied Sakura._

_"But you're always leaving when it gets to be really fun." Said Aang. "It's hard not to get hurt._

_"Aang, I am sorry. Having power means great responsibility. You will learn that soon being the Avatar." Replied Sakura._

_"How did you know I was the Avatar?" asked Aang._

_"I know since it is a matter I must know and I know most everything unfortunately. I too am a master of all four elements. Goodbye Aang, for now." Said Sakura._

Another dream………

_Aang was meditating in his room. A hologram of Sakura appeared._

_She said, "Hello Aang, it has been a long time. Unfortunately it will be a very long time till I see you again. I wish you luck on your adventure. Good-bye."_

Sakura then woke up with a start. She started to breath hard. She remembered all the times with Aang.

Author's Note: Sorry if this is a little uneventful but this is a vital chapter because well you'll see in the next chapter. Please review!


	8. Decisions

Disclaimer: Look it up.

Author's Note: Thoughts in italics.

Chapter 7 Decisions

Sakura thought _what am I doing here? Aang needs help and guidance. Zuko and I don't exactly mesh together as well as we used to._ She got out of the bed and began to use her magic to pack. She slipped out into the night flying to Aang.

The next morning……………

Zuko went into the room saying, "Hey Sakura rise and…… Sakura! Where are you?"

He then noticed a note on the bed. It read something like this-

Dear Zuko,

I am sorry to leave all of a sudden, but the tide is changing and I must help Aang

Sakura

He thought_ why is it always like this? Well I don't need luck I don't want it._ He then yelled, "Uncle!"

"Yes?" asked Uncle.

"Do we know where the Avatar is headed?" asked Zuko.

"Yes, in fact we're headed towards the Avatar, right now." Replied Uncle.

"Good." Said Zuko, "Also Sakura left to help the Avatar during the night. Please, just don't ask, I need some time alone to think."

"Ok, Zuko." said Uncle.

Zuko sat down and started to meditate. He thought about happier times with Sakura. He thought, _Sakura do you love me? Why did you leave? I guess my father isn't on the top of your list of favorite people. I know I'm not on his. But, now that I think about it I never was. Was should I give the Avatar to him to be rejected again. Glory only lasts a little while._

Zuko kept pondering over these thoughts A few hours later he decided to eat quickly. He then went to sleep. He was haunted with different memories. He woke up the next day and decided to talk to Uncle.

He said, "Uncle I need to talk to you in private."

Uncle replied, "Ok Zuko."

Zuko said, "Uncle, I've been thinking and need advice. Do you think I should stop chasing the Avatar?"

Uncle replied, "It is your decision. You're heart will know what to do."

Zuko said, "My heart is telling me I should help the Avatar. That Sakura is right, my father may be happy that I bring the Avatar. Even so, it will go back to how it was, Zula favored and I will be shunned. I feel like my father will just continue to abuse his power and his people."

"So shall I go tell the men that we are going to help the Avatar and all who disapprove leave?" asked Uncle.

"Yes, Uncle." said Zuko.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. Please review!


	9. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Avatar characters.

Chapter 8 The Meeting

Prince Zuko, Uncle, and the generals went out in search of the Avatar. Aang and his friends were busy packing when Prince Zuko and the others were spotted.

Prince Zuko yelled, "Please, may we speak to you?"

"How can we know we can trust you?" asked Saaka.

"We can, I can see it in his eyes." replied Sakura.

"But may I please talk to Sakura first, in private?" asked Zuko.

"Sure." replied Aang.

Everyone left. They hid behind trees, spying.

Prince Zuko said, "Sakura, I'm sorry, I was wrong. My father will never truly accept me, I was never the favorite. But I will regain my honor the right way."

Sakura said, "I know. You and Uncle should teach him firebending. People at the North Pole will finish teaching him and Katara waterbending. King Bumi will probably help him with earthbending."

"Of course." Replied Prince Zuko, "Also Sakura this is for you." He pulled out a case. Sakura opened it revealing a beautiful silver heart necklace. Sakura gasped as Zuko kissed her. When they broke free he whispered, "I love you."

"We should go back now." said Sakura blushing madly.

"Of course." Said Prince Zuko thinking, _I'm such a fool. No! Fool is a kind word._

Uncle, Aang, and the group all pretended they were busy while Sakura and Zuko headed back.

Zuko said when they arrived, "Avatar Aang, Uncle and I will help teach you firebending. We will escort you to the North Pole for waterbending. Then we go to find you an earthbender. Sakura told me King Bumi might be good."

Aang said, "Ok, but no Avatar Aang, just Aang."

"Fine." replied Prince Zuko.

"How can we trust them?" asked Saaka.

"Sakura does and I can tell it's all in his eyes." replied Aang.

"Ok well here's the deal, you guys can fly on them." Sakura said pointing to the bison that appeared.

"Let's go!" said Aang full of optimism.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope ya liked this chapter. Please review!


	10. Traitors and Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar.

Chapter 9 Traitors and Dreams

Zula was heading to her father's throne for a private meeting.

Fire Lord Ozai said, "Zuko and Iroh are traitors. You must go capture the Avatar. Zhao is a fool but loyal. He may help you, but tread carefully because if rumors are true then Queen Sakura is here."

"Yes father." replied Zula.

Meanwhile……………….

Sakura was sleeping. She was fidgeting. The dream was in the Fire Lord's chamber again. Her father was there being calm. He was thanking Ozai for helping complete the murder of her mother. Her father gave him something; she sensed great power from it. As her father was about to say something else, she woke up shaking. Aang, Katara, Saaka, Uncle, and Zuko were around her.

Sakura said, "I'm fine, it's just a bad dream."

"Are you sure, because there's been a lot of that?" asked Zuko.

She replied, "I'm sure."

They landed on a secluded island. Zuko went to talk to Aang alone.

"Sakura was lying, it was worst than a bad dream, right Aang." prompted Zuko.

Aang replied, "Yes, it seemed like it. But I think she'll tell us when she's ready."

They walked further into the woods, deep in thought.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Spring Break! Yay! Ok ummm, well, I hope ya liked this chapter. Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz review!


	11. Avatar Roku and Zuko

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 10 Avatar Roku and Zuko

All of a sudden was going into Avatar mode. Instead of Aang, Avatar Roku appeared, standing before Zuko.

"Aaaavatar Rooku." stuttered Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, you have done a noble and honorable thing by helping Aang. Your father has always shunned you because of the prophesy spoken to him a long time ago. It was this-

You wage war,  
Power hungry  
Hurting anyone you love unintentionally  
Your son shall lead  
You to your downfall  
He shall build a nation  
Strong and honorable  
Beloved by all the people

It is short and vague unlike some other prophesies made. But he shall always fear you because of it, more now than ever. You never lost your honor, in fact you have more honor than almost half of your clan." said Roku.

"Thank you Avatar Roku." muttered Zuko as Aang went back to normal.

Aang added, "He also says that we shouldn't worry about Sakura since your father did more evil than you can imagine."

They headed back to camp. They didn't want to worry anyone, especially since their alliance was newly forged and full of doubt (Author: cough cough Saaka cough cough).

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it. I'll post the chapter next week. So please review review! (I know it's short so don't mention that)


	12. The North Pole

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 11 The North Pole

"Hey it's two more days till we get to the North Pole." declared Sakura.

Everyone cried out happily, "Hooray!"

"You guys might want these." Sakura said pulling out warm jackets for the firebenders.

Sakura sat down to meditate. She felt a familiar presence, realizing it was Zula stopped meditating. She stood up and whispered to Zuko, "Zula is headed this way; we should try to speed up."

"We should tell everyone and see what they think. Also we might need some opinions." replied Zuko.

"You're right." Said Sakura, "Hey guys, Zula the Fire Nation's princess is on her way. Uncle, Aang, Katara, and Saaka we need a meeting now."

"As of now, my sister Zula is about three days away." said Zuko.

"We need to decide what to do. I can try to make it seem as if we're going to one of my old mansions." said Sakura.

"I like your idea Sakura." replied Aang.

"Ok, then I'll set up that trap while we continue our way north if she doesn't buy it." said Sakura.

Sakura went to meditate. She started to guide Zula to an older mansion, farther away. It seemed to work. Two hours later they arrived at the North Pole.

At the North Pole everyone was meeting with the chief. He didn't want firebenders here, afraid of an attack, betrayal.

Sakura said, "Please, Aang needs a waterbender to teach him, as does Katara. Zuko and Iroh are going to be Aang's firebending teachers. I sent a letter to King Bumi to ask him to teach Aang earthbending."

"Fine, seeing as you trust them I will." replied the chief. The chief thought about saying more but decided against it.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Well here's another installment! Please review! I'll have another chapter posted hopefully this weekend!


	13. Lessons and Nightmares

Disclaimer: Look it up.

Chapter 12 Lessons and Nightmares

Aang and Katara were practicing with Master Pakku. King Bumi and his men were on their way. Zuko was getting ready for Masters.

Sakura, however, was sleeping. Nightmares were all she had.

_Her father was introducing her to a sly fellow. Sakura was horrified. She excused herself quickly. Jake was boasting to his friends how she would be "his girl"._

_Another dream…….._

_Her father was yelling at her. Sakura was wearing improper clothes and being very unlady like (aka: not wearing a poofy dress/ball gown or anything like that, she's wearing jeans and a t-shirt) and she should follow her elders (aka her father)._

_Sakura was at a "small" ball, she and her friends quickly went to rooms, got changed, and got ready to perform. They did an awesome hip-hop song. Her father was ready to explode. (Keep in mind this is in her past life where it was like medieval times, no hip-hop or rock.) _

Sakura woke up. She got changed and went down to the training room. She was wishing the nightmares would just go away.

Sakura and Uncle had decided to teach Zuko about thunderbending. Aang would start learning too. It was a high-level kind of firebending beyond Masters. But they felt Aang and Zuko should start learning the concepts.

They taught Zuko and Aang the history of thunderbending.

After the lesson Zuko caught up with Sakura. They went outside. They cuddled together. Sakura laid her head on him. Later they started to get cold so they went inside. Zuko and Sakura went to her room. Zuko kissed her goodnight.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you all liked this installment! I think I'll be able to update this weekend, especially since there's no school! Yay! And thanks again to all who have reviewed. Plz plz plz plz plz review!


	14. King Bumi

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar yada yada yada, you guys get the point.

Chapter 13 King Bumi

Sakura woke up and went running. On her way back she noticed earthbender ships were coming in. She went down to the pier to greet them, changing her clothes and unwanted sweat with her magic.

King Bumi didn't ever wait for manners and things to talk to Sakura.

He said gravely, "Fire Nation ships are about two days away from here."

Sakura replied, "We should go and talk to everyone quickly."

They went to have a meeting. Everyone was shocked. But they formed plans quickly. Zuko was puzzled and nervous, as was Uncle Iroh. The chief said, "We are preparing for war."

Yue was shocked when she heard the news. She knew what was at stake. Everyone got ready as her mind was racing. People started to gather men and receive the mark.

They were ready at the end of the day for the attack, thankfully. The Fire Nation ships came a day early, unfortunately.

Author's Note: I know this is really short, so please don't tell me that in any review please. But I might post the next chapter as a little gift since this one was soooooo short.


	15. Yue and the Battle

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar, obviously.

Chapter 14 Yue and the Battle

Aang tried to hold them back but there were too many. Yue led him to a sanctuary.

Aang transported to the Spirit World. He saw a monkey meditating. He asked where the spirits- the Moon and Ocean were. The monkey told him to go away.

Aang runs into Avatar Roku. Avatar Roku suggests going to see one of the old spirits, Koh, but to show no emotion.

Later Aang and Avatar Roku's pet go back to the real world.

Meanwhile…….

Zhao is moving forward. It's sunrise so he goes to the sanctuary with some men. He finds Yue, Saaka, Katara, Sakura, Zuko, and Iroh protecting Aang who finally returns. They engage in a fight to protect the spirits. But Zhao moves forward and kills one of the Spirits. Everyone stops while everything becomes red and black.

Zhao and his men leave. Yue knew what she had to do she gave up her life despite Saaka's protests. Aang moves to the middle of the little pond, going into the Avatar State. He defeats the Fire Nation using some of Ocean and Moon's help.

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is your little gift, since the other chapter was also short. So please please please review!


	16. Rebuilding and Training

Disclaimer: Look it up.

Chapter 15 Rebuilding and Training

The next day they had a meeting. The tribe was sending people to help their sister tribe. Master Pakku was one of them.

Everyone finally decided to travel with them. In the middle of their journey they would head to Omashu.

They left that day. Sakura, Katara, and Master Pakku continue to teach Aang, among water. Aang couldn't focus though so he asked Sakura about the Avatar State.

"It is when the Avatar is in danger, the last resort. You should never try to get into it since you can't control it and if killed would stop the line of Avatars." replied Sakura, "I think we should move onto Earthbending lessons."

King Bumi told Aang the basics of earthbending and its history. Aang was determined to do his best after an uneventful waterbending lesson.

Everyone was happy, they had made remarkable progress, in one day. Little did they know Zula was on their trail, angrier than ever.

Meanwhile………….

Zula was fuming mad to think that she fell for Sakura's trick. Smoke was coming out of her ears and nostrils. It might be time to call on some old friends.

Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!


	17. Omashu

Disclaimer: Obviously don't own Avatar.

Chapter 16 Omashu

2 days later………

Aang and the gang left the ship on Appa, heading to Omashu.

Sakura was trying to teach Aang how to conjure the elements. He was having trouble.

Sakura said, "Think about the element and its properties. Then know what move you're going to do."

Aang closed his eyes thinking about water. With that in his mind he did a very simple move. It shot out ahead. He was disappointed since he could do it normally with ease. But Sakura looked please.

She said, "Aang for someone who's never done this before that was great! The practice has helped. You will do great!"

Aang went back to practice. By the end of the hour he had mastered some of the basics.

Sakura told Aang, "You will, with bending never need to conjure air or fire. Earth and water you will obviously need to conjure when indoors."

"Cool." said Aang.

He pointed to the now Fire Nation filled Omashu. Everyone gasped in horror.

Sakura was the first one to recover and said, "We have to go somewhere else then. Bumi as much as you want to search for survivors we can't. Zuko and Iroh are wanted. Aang here is also wanted. You wouldn't be rejected as wanted. Zula is behind us, catching up as we speak."

"Fine, but what do you suggest then?" asked Bumi.

"We'll go to the rebel place nearby. The people there can look for the rest of your people can continue his lessons. Then in a week we leave for the Fire Nation."

"Are you sure I'll be ready in a week?" asked Aang.

**Author's Note**: Sorry guys! I thought that this chapter had been posted but then when I was checking my story it wasn't there. I hope you liked it and please review!


	18. The Week

Disclaimer: Look it up.

Chapter 17: The Week

"Of course, you are almost done with earthbending and waterbending. Your Masters tests will be tomorrow. You're half way done at least with firebending. I've seen you practice conjure elements, you have that down almost perfectly. At least, you'll be ready to fight the Fire Lord. Unfortunately we're being rushed or we'd further you're training." replied Sakura.

"Ok." said Aang, a little unsure.

Sakura said, "We should all get a good night sleep. Katara and I will be in this room. You guys will be the room next to this."

"Why do we all need to be in one room?" asked Zuko.

Sakura replied, "If we are attacked, then we can easily find each other and escape if necessary. We should all get rest; we'll need it these next two weeks."

Everyone went to bed in the assigned rooms.

In the morning……….

Everyone got up at 8 A.M. Sakura made a big breakfast that was consumed quickly by everyone. She started meditation with Aang.

Half an hour later they went to the training room to test him for Masters. They went to the waterbending arena. Aang started with the basics moving up.

An hour later Sakura announced he was Master. Aang was so happy but decided to go practice earthbending. King Bumi came in to watch him with Sakura.

Impressed Bumi asked, "Aang would you like to take the Master's test right now?"

"Might as well get it over with." replied Aang.

They started to do drills. Doing basics and complex moves combined and at different times. An hour later Bumi was completely satisfied. Not only could Aang do the moves, he had great stamina. Bumi declared Aang a Master.

They went to bed. The next few days were a blur. Aang trained with Iroh and Zuko. King Bumi attended to the refugees. Katara mostly practiced her waterbending techniques or lightning-bending to Aang and Zuko.

At the end of the week everyone packed for the Final Battle. Sakura left King Bumi instructions. She knew he should stay with his people caring for them.

Author's Note: I hope you liked this update. There is the next chapter then the Epilogue. Please review!


	19. The Final Battle and Peace

Disclaimer: Look it up again.

Chapter 18 The Final Battle & Peace

They were an hour away from the Fire Lord. Aang was pacing. Zuko was freaking out. Sakura was meditating.

They finally got there. They took out the guards. They burst into the Fire Lord's chamber. Sakura was firebending a storm towards Ozai. When she finally calmed down, Aang challenged him to an Agni Kai in half an hour. They went to help him warm-up. Sakura, however, stayed back and started rebuking the Fire Lord on him helping her father kill her mother. The Fire Lord finally was able to get up and leave when Sakura had calmed down and left.

At the Agni Kai, Aang and Ozai were intensely in battle. Katara, Saaka, Zuko, Iroh, and Sakura were on the side cheering Aang on. It started to get really intense, and then Sakura grabbed onto Zuko's hand and squeezed it too nervous to realize it. They finally realized it and started to blush. Aang finally used his extra energy to try the move Sakura had taught him last minute. It worked, Ozai was hit in the chest and Aang used thunderbending and killed him.

Everyone cheered, except the few loyal generals. Zuko, Iroh, and Sakura met with the staff while everyone else congratulated Aang.

An hour later…………………….

Zuko, Iroh, and Sakura emerged from the meeting. The announcement of the new Fire Lord spread quickly. The ceremony was to be in a week.

Zuko in a stroke of genius got the royal families or the Water and Earth Nations to come.

Sakura, however, was in her room, sad yet happy.

Zuko walked in and asked, "What's wrong Sakura?"

"I miss Ozai, in the sense I want to kick his butt around the world." Replied Sakura, "But the thing is I'm happy the war is over. Aang will be back to normal soon, or at least as normal as his life will ever be. I wanted to kill Ozai personally, with all the dreams I had of him and my father."

"What dreams?" asked Zuko.

"They were dreams of the past. The dreams of them planning to kill my mother. Then the aftermath." replied Sakura.

Zuko said, "I'm so sorry."

Sakura felt tears coming down her cheeks. Zuko kissed her on the forehead and pulled her in for a hug.

Sakura pulled away and went outside. She went out on a walk. Zuko went after her. He said, "Sakura please meet me under the Cherry Blossom tree in fifteen minutes."

"Fine." said Sakura.

Sakura ran into Aang. She said, "Aang I need to talk to you now."

"What about?" asked Aang.

"When people told you were the last airbender they were wrong. There are two more temples. The location is in this diary, the diary of Avatars past. They supported it, after the ceremony I want you to gather them and decide what to do." Replied Sakura. "I have to go, I'm sorry."

Sakura walked away, heading toward the Cherry Blossom tree. Aang was left shocked.

Zuko asked, "Sakura will you marry me?"

Sakura stood there trying to reply but he continued, "I've always loved you and I always will."

Sakura replied, "Zuko, you love me like a sister. Your true love is right in front of you. I am meant to be alone. I am and always be. I cannot stay here. Aang needed me to beat the Fire Lord. Roku couldn't always help him since only so many times they can contact each other through the spirit world."

Author's Note: Ok guys a lot to digest so to speak in this chapter. The epilogue will be short and coming (soon). So let's see here ummm well first I hope you liked it and will review and thanks to all who have reviewed and hope will continue.


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Look it up.

Epilogue

3 years later………………..

The gang met up in the Fire Nation. Sakura walked in and chatted with everyone. Peace was finally covering the world there.

Sakura said, "Zuko it's good to see you! I came to visit for one of the last times."

Zuko said, "Sakura, you were right."

Aang came in and ran to Sakura and hugged her. They started to talk about the discovery of the last few airbenders. Zuko went by Katara and hugged her. They kissed.

Saaka, however, was remembering his one true love, Yue.

Zula was happier than ever. She was so happy Zuko was the opposite of Ozai. She could finally be a normal girl or as normal as a princess could ever be.

Aang was still traveling the world, but loved to visit King Bumi, Saaka, Zuko, Katara, and Iroh.

--

**Author's Note: **Ok so let's see here, first off I hope you enjoyed this story. I know this chapter was short but it was an epilogue! I loved the Zutara pairing in the end. Just to explain things to you people who thought that Sakura and Zuko were a good couple, Sakura is a queen. She is the protector of the universe so she travels many dimensions and although it doesn't say here she loves someone else. She belongs in either her castle or on Earth. So they weren't meant to be. Please review! And thanks to all who have reviewed.

Element Girls- thanks so much for the encouragement almost every chapter

Siamese Surfer- thanks for reviewing those few times

RolesPlayersRule- thanks for reviewing Ch. 5

Lionessmon- thanks for reviewing in the beginning


End file.
